TrainBoy43's Full Tomy New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures
Here is TrainBoy43's twelfth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) Sing Along Songs *Five New Engines in the Shed *Thomas' Anthem Transcript Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were working hard. (the scene opens with Casey Jr puffing along the line, hauling a yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and passing Tillie puffing along the line, hauling her Birthday Train cars) Gordon was feeling very excited. (Gordon puffs along) *Gordon: Morning, Thomas. I looked my best and you know why? (puffs into the depot and meets Thomas at the washdown and passes Pete going by and shunting some freight cars) *Thomas: (confused) Why? *Gordon: Because The Duke and Duchess are visiting. Sir Topham Hatt will be choosing me as their special engine. *Thomas: (annoyed) Pah! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. After Gordon had been washed and polished, he rushed away to meet the visitors. (Gordon puffs away) But a signal diverted Gordon into a siding. He was very upset. (an angry Gordon lands in a siding) *Gordon: (angry) I'm going to be late! *Narrator: He muttered. A huge engine rocketed by. *(Spencer rockets by an angry Gordon, who is now sad) *Gordon: (sad) Steaming pistons! Who's that? *Narrator: Gordon soon found out. (an angry Gordon arrives) When he arrived at the shed, the huge engine was humming quietly. *Spencer: (humming) *Gordon: Who are you? *James: This is Spencer. He's the fastest engine in the world. *Spencer: (hums a little more) *Gordon: Huh! *Narrator: But secretly Gordon was impressed. *Spencer: I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine. I take them everywhere. *Sir Topham Hatt: There will be a party for the Duke and Duchess at Maron station. *James: (angry) That's far away over Gordon's Hill. *Gordon: You'll need to take on plenty of water. *Narrator: Muttered Gordon. *Spencer: I have plenty of water. *Narrator: Wheeshed Spencer and he raced away. (Spencer takes off) *Gordon: I was only trying to be useful. *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. (as the conductor blows his whistle, Spencer, hauling his red Express coach, puffs away) Spencer showed the Duke and Duchess many beautiful places. But he never would stop to take on more water. Gordon and Thomas were collecting passengers when Spencer raced through on his way to the party. *(Spencer speeds through Wellsworth station, hauling a red Express coach, and passes an Angry Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, a white Express coach, and a tan Express coach, and Thomas hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice) *Gordon: (sad) Don't forget the water! *Spencer: Who cares! *Thomas: (surprised) He'll be in trouble soon. *Narrator: Sighed Thomas. And Spencer was. He ran out of water on Gordon's Hill. (Spencer stops on Gordon's hill) *Spencer: Why didn't I listen? *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt soon heard the news. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll send Gordon. *Narrator: He boomed. When Gordon arrived, the stationmaster was waiting. *Stationmaster: You need to rescue Spencer. He's stuck on the hill. (Gordon arrives) *Gordon's Driver: Hurry, Gordon. *Narrator: Said his driver. Gordon was looking forward to seeing Spencer. (Gordon puffs up the hill) *Gordon: Run out of water? *Narrator: He teased. *Spencer: Yes! *Narrator: Snapped Spencer. *Spencer: I must have a leaky tank. *Gordon: Perhaps. *Narrator: Smiled Gordon. *Gordon: But we better hurry. Everyone is waiting. *Narrator: Gordon switched to Spencer's line and was coupled up. Then they set off. *(Gordon's whistle blows as he sets off, taking Spencer with him) *Gordon: See? *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: We're right on time. *Narrator: But Spencer was embarrassed. *Thomas: So what did you think of Spencer now? *Narrator: Thomas whispered. *James: Too much puff and not enough steam. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Gordon. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are the fastest engine on Sodor. *Gordon: I know that. *Narrator: Muttered Gordon. Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Narrator: It was a splendid day on the Island of Sodor. (Thomas chuffs along his branchline, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and his special coach, passing Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and arrives at Knapford station to meet Emily) Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel back to the yards. A new engine had arrived and he wanted to say hello. The engine was beautiful with shiny paintwork and a gleaming brass dome. *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, meet Emily. *Thomas: Hello. *Emily: Hello to you. *Sir Topham Hatt: Emily, collect your coaches. You and your driver must learn the line. *Emily: Yes, sir. (Emily puffs away) *Narrator: She answered. Thomas was impressed. Later, the only coaches Emily's driver could find were Annie and Clarabel. (Emily arrives at the coachyard, only to find Thomas's seven coaches) *Emily's Driver: These aren't your sort of coaches. *Narrator: He said. *Emily's Driver: But I suppose they'll do. *Narrator: Annie and Clarabel felt insulted. *Clarabel: How dare he say we'll do. *Narrator: Clarabel whispered. Emily puffed carefully along the track. (Emily, now coupled to Thomas's seven coaches, sets off) *Annie and Clarabel: How dare he say we'll do, how dare he say we'll do. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches. Thomas saw Emily coming down the line, pulling Annie and Clarabel. (Thomas goes by, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose, surprised, and annoyed to see Emily, hauling his seven caoches) *Emily: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Emily called. But Thomas was cross. *Thomas: Those are my coaches. Give them back! *Narrator: But Emily didn't hear Thomas as she went on her way. Then, Edward passed and Percy. (Edward passes by, hauling three coaches, until Percy goes by, hauling three mail cars, and a caboose) When Emily whistled hello, the engines didn't whistle back. Emily couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly. She was upset. Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Thomas. (Thomas is at a station where Toots goes by, hauling four passenger cars like a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches) *Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to go to the docks to pick up new coaches. *Thomas: New coaches? But sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Really useful engines don't argue. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas didn't want new coaches, he wanted Annie and Clarabel back. (Thomas sighs and puffs away) When Oliver saw Emily return to the yards, he was surprised. *Oliver: Those are Thomas' coaches. *Emily: So that's why he looked cross. *Narrator: Exclaimed Emily. *Emily: I'll go and apologize. *Thomas: Don't want new coaches, don't want new coaches. (Thomas, having picked up two new coaches, puffs onward down the line) *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. Later, Emily was still looking for Thomas when a signalman flagged her down. *Signalman: Oliver hasn't cleared his signalbox. *Narrator: He told Emily's driver. *Signalman: Please, go and see what's wrong. (Emily arrives and sees Oliver, who, while shunting nine freight cars, and Toad, is stuck on the main line) *Narrator: Emily could see that Oliver had broken down on the crossing. Then, Emily heard Thomas' whistle. *(Thomas' whistle tooting as he approaches Oliver, while hauling seven freight cars and a caboose with the two new coaches coupled up behind) *Narrator: Thomas could see Oliver. He knew he could never stop in time. *Oliver: Ooooooooooooooh! *Narrator: Emily charged towards Oliver and with a huge effort, pushed him across the tracks, just in time. (Emily couples up to Oliver and pushes him and the cars and Toad along the tracks before Thomas, the freight cars, caboose, and two new coaches, would have hit them) *Oliver: Thanks. *Emily: I did it. *Narrator: Later, Sir Topham Hatt praised Emily. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, you were a very brave engine. *Oliver: The bravest. *Narrator: Chuffed Oliver. *Sir Topham Hatt: It gives me great pleasure to present you with two new coaches. *Emily: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Replied Emily. *Emily: I'm sorry I took Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: And I'm sorry I was so cross. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. (as Johnny goes by, hauling his mailcar, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose) *Emily: Friends? *Thomas: Friends. (Emily, now coupled to her two new coaches, goes past by Tillie, who is hauling her Birthday Train cars) *Narrator: Emily loves her coaches and being part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway. The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Narrator: A brand new tank engine was racing across the Island of Sodor. He was very excited and he didn't want to be late. (Arthur races across the Island of Sodor toward the station) *Sir Topham Hatt: Right on time. (as Thomas says 'Ooh!', Percy whistles) *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas and Percy looked at the big tank engine. He was very impressive. *Sir Topham Hatt: This is Arthur. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: He's here to shunt freight cars and pull freight. *Arthur: Nice to meet you. *Narrator: Arthur puffed politely. *Sir Topham Hatt: And he's got a spotless record. *Percy: What's a spotless record? *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Thomas: It means he's never been naughty or made a mess. (Melissa goes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Replied Thomas. The three engines were soon at work. Thomas and Percy were bumping freight cars. They knew this was naughty but they were having fun. *Thomas: Join in, Arthur. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Arthur: No thank you. *Narrator: Wheesed the new engine. He'd never been naughty before. Arthur's first job was to push the train load of fruit to market. The troublesome trucks started to sing. *Trucks: Root, toot, toot, we want to go, the fruit's going off cause you're too slow! (ten freight cars and a caboose are shown) *Arthur: How rude. *Narrator: Huffed Arthur. This gave Thomas a naughty idea. (Thomas arrives alongside Arthur, because Thomas is hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, his dismissing coach, Drew, Clarabel, and Beatrice) *Thomas: (confused) Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like the troublesome trucks singing. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (annoyed) You must stop them. *Arthur: Thank you. *Narrator: Said Arthur. *Arthur: I will. *Narrator: Arthur was glad he could keep the troublesome trucks in order. *Thomas: He'll never stop the trucks from singing. (puffs away, hauling his seven coaches) *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. Arthur chuffed cheerfully through the countryside. Soon the troublesome trucks started singing again. (Arthur pushes the freight cars and a caboose) *Trucks: Chat, chat, chat, you're tough enough, but you're so rusty, you can even puff! *Arthur: Stop singing! *Narrator: Huffed Arthur. *Arthur: Trucks should do as they are telling. *Narrator: The Troublesome Trucks were cross. If they can't sing, they will teach Arthur a lesson instead. *Trucks: We'll show him! *Narrator: The trucks giggled. *Trucks: He can't push us around! *Narrator: Arthur struggled over bridges and he huffed and puffed through tunnels. He came over the top of a big hill. (Arthur struggles over bridges, goes through tunnels, and plummets down Gordon's hill) *Trucks: You can't catch us! *Narrator: Laughed the Troublesome Trucks. *Trucks: Whee-hee-hee! *Narrator: But there was trouble ahead. Duck had stopped in the crossing at the bottom of the hill. Arthur's driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! (Arthur slams on his brakes, only to bump into Duck, who is hauling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty car cars, a cattle car, a flatcar, and a caboose. Squashed fruit flies everywhere and lands on Arthur, his crew, and Duck, who is surprised) Squashed fruit flew everywhere! Arthur was upset. His spotless record was ruined. *Thomas: (arrives, hauling a coal car, two boxcars, four slate cars, and a caboose, only to be surprised) Oh, Arthur, what a mess! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt was very annyoed. *Sir Topham Hatt: What happened here? *Arthur: The troublesome trucks were singing. I told them to stop but they made me go too fast. *Thomas: (sad) Please, sir, it's my fault. *Narrator: Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt what he had done. *Sir Topham Hatt: Arthur, it's um... fruitless for me to say more. Ahem. But Thomas, you must clear this mess. *Narrator: Harvey arrived the breakdown crane. He could see there was a lot of work to be done. Everyone worked hard and Thomas took the loaded trucks away. That evening, Arthur was having his squashed fruit cleaned out of his funnel. * Arthur: Hello, James. *Thomas: Arthur, I'm sorry I played a trick on you. (as Emma goes by, hauling a freight train) *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Arthur: Thanks for owning up to it. *Narrator: Replied Arthur. *Thomas: Maybe spotless records are meant to be broken. *Narrator: Smiled Thomas. *Arthur: And then mended again. *Narrator: Finished Arthur. *Arthur: Just like friendships. Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Henry: Hurry up, I'm a busy engine. (departs with ten freight cars) *Narrator: Huffed Henry. Goods arrive night and day at the docks. Sometimes, Henry and the other engines work so hard that their axles ache. (Casey Jr passes by, hauling two mail cars and a caboose, and passes Tillie, who passes by, hauling two boxcars and a caboose) Sir Topham Hatt brought in a new engine to help with the heavy work load. He was long and had 10 drive wheels. He looked very strong. *Sir Topham Hatt: This is Murdoch. He's going to be pulling on the main line. *Salty: Ahoy, matey! *Narator: Shouted Salty. *Harvey: Welcome, Murdoch! *Narrator: Called Harvey. *Thomas: You're the biggest engine I've ever seen. *Michael Brandon: Cried Thomas. *Murdoch: You're a chatty lot. *Narrator: Murdoch said quietly. Soon, Murdoch was coupled to a long, long line of heavy freight cars. (Toots passes by, hauling three coaches) His boiler strained, his wheels started to turn and the mighty engine chuffed away. (Murdoch departs, hauling twelve freight cars and a caboose, before Johnny goes by, hauling a mail car and a caboose) Murdoch longed for some peace and quiet. (Murdoch puffs along, passing Melissa hauling some freight cars, Emma hauling some freight cars, Silver Fish pulling some coaches, and Greendale Rocket hauling a green coach and red mail car) But everywhere he went, it was noisy and crowded. At the end of the day, Murdoch was looking forward to a good night's rest. But Salty and Harvey were full of questions. *Harvey: What's the longest train you've ever pulled? *Salty: Have you ever worked might say? *Harvey: Have you ever crashed? *Murdoch: Please, I want some peace and quiet and i don't want to share a shed with chatterboxes. *Harvey: No need to be rude. *Narrator: Huffed Harvey. *Salty: Hey, we're only being friendly matey. *Narrator: The next morning, Murdoch collected another long heavy train. (Murdoch pulls eight freight cars and a caboose) This time, he chuffed into the beautiful countryside. It was splendid. At last he had some peace and quiet. Suddenly, his driver applied the brakes. There were sheep on the tracks. *Murdoch's Driver: The sheep escaped from that field. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Murdoch's Driver: Through that broken fence. *Narrator: The driver and the fireman tried to chase the sheep back. First this way and then that way. They tried everything, but nothing worked. *Murdoch's Fireman: We'll never move these sheep by ourselves. *Narrator: Complained the fireman. *Murdoch's Driver: I'll go and phone for help. *Narrator: Sighed the driver. Murdoch was very unhappy. The noisy sheep were spoiling his peace and quiet. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying afternoon tea when he got the call. *Sir Topham Hatt: Sheep!? *Narrator: He exclaimed loudly. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll send Toby with the farmer inmediately. *Narrator: The sheep were becoming noisier and noisier. *Murdoch: Please stop! *Narrator: Groaned Murdoch. *Murdoch: I'd rather be back with the chatterbox engines. *Narrator: Just then, Toby chuffed into view. (Toby arrives, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Murdoch: Toby! *Narrator: Exclaimed Murdoch. *Murdoch: We're certainly glad to see you. *Narrator: Before long the farmer and his dog went to work and the sheep were soon safely in their field and Murdoch was on his way again. *Murdoch: Thanks, Toby. *Narrator: That evening, Murdoch parked between Harvey and Salty. But Murdoch spoke first. *Murdoch: I'm sorry that I was cross. *Narrator: He chuffed. *Murdoch: I'm very pleased to share a shed with you. *Harvey: And we're very pleased to have your company. *Narrator: Said Harvey. *Salty: Aye we are. *Narrator: Added Salty. *Salty: It reminds me of a story. *Narrator: Murdoch smiled. The sound of baa, baa would have kept him awake. But a Salty story would send him happily to sleep. Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: It was a tingly spring morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was excited. Sir Topham Hatt had sent him to collect a special from Jenny Packard. (Thomas puffs along) *Miss Jenny: Spot on, Thomas! *Narrator: Miss Jenny said. *Miss Jenny: You'd make a mother proud! *Thomas: Thanks, Miss Jenny. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: Is this my special? *Miss Jenny: Very special. *Narrator: She answered. *Jack: I'm Jack the Front Loader. *Narraotr: He whirred proudly. *Jack: I can load and unload and carry lots of things. *Thomas: I can haul and shunt. *Narrator: Boasted Thomas. *Miss Jenny: And I can get you two chatterboxes off to the quarry. *Narrator: Laughed Miss Jenny. *Thomas: Is this your first job at the quarry? (puffs away) *Narrator: Called Thomas. *Jack: It's my first job on the island! *Narrator: Jack called back. *Thomas: Look out for Max. *Narrator: Thomas added. *Thomas: He's trouble. *Narrator: Soon, Thomas delivered Jack to the quarry. All the machines were busy preparing the site for new railway tracks. Jack couldn't wait to join in. He scooted towards a big excavator. *Jack: I'm Jack. Can I help? *Oliver: Oh my, no. *Narrator: Oliver replied kindly. *Oliver: Help Byron. *Narrator: Byron the Bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade. *Jack: I'm Jack. Can I help? *Byron: I don't need help. *Narrator: Boomed Byron. *Byron: Try Kelly the Crane. *Jack: I'm Jack. *Narrator: He whirred cheerfully. *Isabella: Mind my paint! *Narrator: Snapped the truck. *Kelly: Isabella! *Narrator: Scolded Kelly. *Isabella: Sorry. Welcome to the pack. *Kelly: And if you want to work... *Narrator: Said Kelly. *Isabella: See the foreman. *Narrator: Said Isabella cheekily. *Isabella: He's in charge. *Narrator: The foreman introduced Jack to his oiler. *Jack's Oiler: I'm here to help you work safely. *Narrator: Said the oiler. *Foreman: No speeding and no horse playing. *Narrator: Added the foreman. *Foreman: Now go help Alfie. *Jack: Yes sir! *Narrator: Replied Jack eagerly and he raced off. *Jack's Oiler: Remember... *Narrator: Called the oiler. *Jack's Oiler: Safety first. *Narrator: Alfie is an excavator. He makes the hardest job seem like play. *Jack: I'm Jack. I'm here to help. *Alfie: More help means more dirt, more dirt means more fun. I'm Alfie. *Narrator: Jack and Alfie were working hard and having wonderful fun. Suddenly, a huge dump truck roared by. *Alfie: Max! *Narrator: Alfie cried. *Jack: So that's Max. *Narrator: Said Jack. *Jack: Thomas was right, he is trouble. *Alfie: Look out, Jack! *Alec Baldwin: Cried Alfie. Max stopped just in time. Jack refused to move. *Jack: Stop bullying! *Narrator: Said Jack bravely. *Max: Can't you take a joke? *Narrator: Max grumbled and dieseled away. *Alfie: Thank you, Jack. *Narraotr: Said Alfie. Then the foreman shouted... *Foreman: Oliver, move this rock! *Jack: I'll do it! *Narrator: Cried Jack. Jack scooped a bucket full of rock. *Jack's Oiler: Stop! *Narrator: Shouted his oiler, but he didn't stop. He was too eager to help. *Isabella: No! *Narrator: Shouted Isabella. But it was too late. *Jack: Oh no! *Narrator: He cried. *(Jack hits the oil cans) *Jack: Oops! *Narrator: Jack sputtered. Miss Jenny was glad Jack wasn't hurt but she was disappointed. *Miss Jenny: Safety first! *Narrator: She said firmly. *Miss Jenny: Means you don't rush in where you don't belong. *Jack: I'm sorry, Miss Jenny. *Narrator: Jack said sadly. *Miss Jenny: Maybe you're not be ready for the pack. *Narrator: Sighed Miss Jenny. *Miss Jenny: We'll see if you can do better tomorrow. *Narrator: After Miss Jenny returned to the yards, Jack was sad. Isabella could see he was unhappy. *Isabella: You're a good front loader. *Narrator: She said. *Alfie: And a good friend. *Narrator: Said Alfie. *Thomas: Being a good friend is important. *Narrator: Said Thomas. That made Jack feel just a bit better. A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: Thomas chuffed along the branch line, thinking about his new friend Jack. (Thomas puffs along, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) *Thomas: I hope he's doing better today. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. Yesterday, Jack had broken the rules and had gotten into trouble. The pack was widening the road beneath the old quarry bridge. Jack and Alfie were loading Max. Dust and dirt flew everywhere. Work had never been so much fun. *(Jack and Alfie fill Max up and complete the job) *Narrator: Jack felt very proud. He worked hard, been very good and followed all the rules. But he was worried Miss Jenny wouldn't let him stay. Ned the Steam Shovel was cheerfully clearing rocks. Ned has a big bucket and a big heart. Sometimes his bucket was too full. *Max: Careful, bumblebucket! *Ned: Sorry. *Narrator: Said Ned cheerfully. Thomas couldn't wait to get to the old bridge. (Thomas puffs along, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose) He'd knew the pack were working there. He could see how Jack was doing. Back at the site, the foreman shouted... *Foreman: Oliver, this top soil needs moving, now! *Jack: I'll move it! *Narrator: Cried Jack. *Alfie: Jack! *Narrator: Before anyone could stop him, Jack raced under the bridge. He was about to fill his bucket when he remembered Miss Jenny's warning. "Don't jump in where you don't belong." *Jack: Oliver. *Narrator: He said. *Jack: This is your job not mine. *Oliver: Thank you. *Narrator: Oliver said politely. *Kelly: Well done, Jack. *Narrator: Called Kelly. *Alfie and Isabella: Yes well done. *Narrator: Chimed Alfie and Isabella. Jack beamed proudly. Later, Ned was moving up at the bridge. His oiler had told him to lower his crane on. *Ned: I must be careful, I must be careful, I must be careful. *Narrator: Then there was trouble. Ned hadn't lowered his crane far enough. It knocked loose the important keystones. The bridge started to crumble. Thomas puffed towards the bridge, unaware of the danger ahead. (Thomas puffs onward with his seven freight cars and a caboose) *(Thomas' whistle toots) *Jack: Thomas! *Narrator: Jack jumped in and lifted his front loader up against the bridge. He pushed with all his might. Thomas saw the flagman. (a surprised Thomas gasps) His driver applied the brakes, (Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) gasps) but it was too late. (Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) pulls the lever, and tries to stop, but fails when Thomas lands on the viaduct) *Thomas: (surprised) Cinders and ashes! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. Jack didn't let go. *Thomas: (surprised while screaming in Alec Baldwin's voice) Help! *Narrator: Finally, Thomas' driver backed Thomas to safety. (a sad Thomas backs to safety) *Kelly: Hold on, Jack! *Narrator: Called Kelly and he rushed to help. Jack couldn't hold the bridge any longer. *(The bridge falls apart) *Kelly: Are you all right, Jack? *Jack: I think so. *Narrator: Thomas brought Jack back to the yard. Jack was afraid Miss Jenny would be cross with him. After all, he had jumped in and damaged his arms. But Miss Jenny was pleased. *Miss Jenny: Spot on, Jack! *Narrator: She said. *Miss Jenny: Ye'd make a mother proud! *Thomas: And a tank engine grateful. *Narrator: Thomas chuffed. *Miss Jenny: It's off to the works with you tomorrow, Jack, the pack can't have a front loader with bent arms. *Jack: You mean I can stay? *Miss Jenny: I wouldn't have it any other way. *Narrator: Miss Jenny grinned. *Kelly: We're a cracking crew! *Narrator: Laughed Kelly. *Isabella: And all the better for Jack's being here. *Narrator: Said Isabella. *Alfie: Welcome to the pack, Jack! *Narrator: Cheered Alfie. Jack was so happy he couldn't think of anything to say. So he just revved his engine and bounced his bucket. As Thomas steamed towards Tidmouth Sheds he felt very happy. (Thomas puffs away) *Thomas: Yes. *Narrator: He said. *Thomas: Welcome to the pack, Jack. Five New Engines in the Shed :Good morning sunshine, brand new day :Busy day for the railway :Engines rolling to and fro-ing :Rushing by on the railway :But today is a special day for :Have you heard the news? :Something special is happening, happening :Have you heard the news? :Have you heard, pass the word, have you heard :There are five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :One, two, three, four, five :Can you believe your eyes? :Five new engines in the shed :Celebrate the big surprise :And raise the banners high :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed :Emily, with her coaches green, is a joy to be seen on the railway :Harvey with his crane looks strange, but he'll take the strain on the railway :Salty is the dockside diesel, he'll tell a tale or two :Arthur too, is shy but true, he'll be there for you :Look, there's Murdoch. He's so big and strong. He'll just go on and on :There are five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :Welcome to one and all :Everybody say hello :Five new friends in the shed :Thomas and all his friends are here :So let us wave and cheer :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed :Five new engines in the shed :Five new friends in the shed :One, two, three, four, five :Can you believe your eyes? :Five new engines in the shed :Celebrate the big surprise :And raise the banners high :There's Murdoch and Arthur and Emily and Harvey and Salty. :For the five new engines, great new engines :Five new engines in the shed Thomas' Anthem *It's Thomas the Tank Engine. *Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg *Chuff, chuff, chuff. *He rides along the way. *And when you hear that whistle, *It can only be one train. *Our favourite little engine, *Thomas is his name! *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas, we love you. *He's a really useful engine *With his heart that's big and strong. *He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard *Helping everyone. *Thomas, he has lots of friends *And you can be one too. *Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along *Thomas, we love you. *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas, we love you. *There's Gordon, and Henry, *Edward, James, and Toby, *Annie and Clarabel, *And don't forget Percy! *Terence and Bertie, *Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. *Lots more friends for you. *He's always up to mischief, *That cheeky little train. *He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, *He's always playing games. *The Fat Controller scolds him, *But loves him just the same. *Our favourite little engine, *Thomas is his name! *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas we love you, *Thomas we love you, *Thomas, *We love you! Category:TrainBoy43